Dawn of Life
by JAWSANDPAWS
Summary: Several affairs break open in the Cullen household. Will the breaking tensions renew everyone's romance for their first and truest love? Find out in this new alternate continuation of Twilight Series.And please don't dump this after the first few chapters
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight nor am I in any way affiliated with it's publishers or author. Please don't visit me with your annoying, snivelling, money-squeezing lawyers. Oh and please review. I will even accept reviews with essence of hellfire burning at the pathetic excuse of a story that I had produced.

Chapter 1

(the romance starts next chapter)

Jasper's Prov.

I was feeling so warm. I pulled my eyes open with an effort. I saw so much red on my hands. My lips were on her throat, her heartbeats getting weaker. The guilt was going to hit soon, and it was going to hurt... But I was still euphoric at the delicious blood, even as she died it was so warm. Ang--no, my victim, was still screaming in pain. I didn't care. Not now. The beautiful strawberry red consumed my entire being as her screams faded and her body stopped convulsing. A huge explosion of marble came from the wall. Edward suddenly appeared and knocked me away from the body, flanked by the rest of the family. Bella stared, horrified, at Angela's corpse. I didn't even try to say anything. I knew I was guilty. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie stood protectively over Bella while Emmett and Edward held me. Carlisle examined Angela.

"She's dead." He said in a strangled voice, while Bella was turning more and more green with nasuea and pain. I could feel the emotions rolling off the family; disappointment, anger, sadness, guilt, and, most hurtfully, disgust.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!!"Emmett roared angrily.

"He wasn't..." Edward murmured. Bella was just standing there silently, tears rolling down her face. It struck me hard when I realized this was Angela, Bella's best friend, whom she had sat next to and chatted to. This was a girl who had little brothers and parents and the life we all wanted. And I stole it. The strength of the guilt was much stronger than I would have thought it would have been. It threatened to crush me. I turned away from them, ashamed. Alice whispered,

"How could you Jasper?" I looked down. I couldn't meet her eyes. I felt so... sick with myself. A minute passed in silence. Everyone was too shocked to move. Five minutes passed when finally Alice gave a sigh and said,

"Well, we'll have to move again." Bella gave a cry of horror and shot a look at Edward.

"Don't worry" he growled. "I won't leave you again." Bella sighed, her aura of relief clouding my senses. After a few moments Carlisle said, "I'll clean up. Alice, can you get the bleach?"

"W-what are y-you g-g-going to do w-w-with her b-b-b-b-body?" Bella asked, trembling.

Carlisle sighed.

"We're going to burn it, of course."

"You c-can't. H-h-her parents deserve to have her b-back."

"She's right. If I hadn't tried to kill myself---"Bella flinched"-- when my baby died I would have wanted him back, even if only his empty body." Esme said with a fierce expression. The guilt became a hundred times worse. I said in a cracked voice,

"I'll help."

If you're looking for romance, there's plenty in the next few chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight nor am I in any way affiliated with it's publishers or author. Please don't visit me with your annoying, snivelling, money-squeezing lawyers.

Chapter 2

Bella's Prov.

Fear. It was eating away at me. Not fear for me. Fear for my friends. What if Jasper lost control again? What if it happened to Jessica? Or Mike, or Tyler, or anybody else in the school. I even felt fear for Lauren, even if she did join the stupid "dark side". I couldn't sleep, so I just curled on my bed. Edward wasn't here because I had sent him away. I didn't want him to bear the agony of seeing me like this. I sat like this in despair, watching the clock. 11:00, in fetal position. 12;45, agony. 1;30, can't sleep. 2:00, still wrapped in fear. But the instant it turned 2:35 a voice whispered,

"Bella?"

I stuffed my pillow in my mouth so Charlie wouldn't be woken by my scream.

"Jasper! What are you doing here!"

"I wanted to say... I'm sorry-"I glared at him"-sorry, I know that doesn't even begin to cover it. But, I'm just really, really, sorry. Please accept my apology."

"If you want to go around giving apologies, give 'em to Angela's parents." I hit a nerve. But saying Angela's name made me break down. I turned away so Jasper couldn't see my tears. It was stupid because he could probably tell I was crying from reading my emotions, but I was stubborn. After a few seconds, I turned around to see his reaction. His expression was in so much pain. He had been suppressing it but he couldn't choke it back any more. It was a mere ghost of the pain I had felt when Edward left me... but it was enough to send shivers down my spine. I took a deep breath and said,

"I'm sorry I said that Jasper. I accept your apology. It's okay, once I'm a vampire all of us can move to Alaska and we won't have to worry about this." I did my best to give a weak smile. I only managed a lopsided twitch. He said with a still-too-guilty expression,

"No, Bella. You're right. I'm a monster. I killed your friend."

"Jasper, you can't blame yourself if someone gets a little cut while visiting your house. I did that once, you know."

"Yes, if it weren't for everyone being there I would have killed you."

"Jasper-" I moved closer to his face to see his expression in the dark "-stop it. Right now. Stop blaming yourself for an accident!" He moved closer to me, so that I could see the seriousness of his face. I know this was definitely not the right time to be thinking this, but, he looked so... seductive, with a leonine body. And his face was more... No he's like my brother!!! ALMOST as beautiful as Edward's. As he spoke, his delicous scent wafted over towards me.

" I'm glad you think that way Bella but I am a monster, whether you think so or no-" Unthinkingly, I kissed him. His bewildered expression melted into lust. He held me tightly.I forgot to breath. His smell enveloped me, and I had to resist so hard not to open my lips. We stayed together like that, until I could feel him starting to break away. Desperately, I leaned on my tiptoes to prolong the kiss and my tongue greedily reached toward his lips so I could taste them. He lost control. He broke open his lips, and he twined his arms around me. His venom flowed from his mouth into mine, but I didn't notice. The pain was just a little speck compared to the elation I was feeling. He held me with one arm, opened the window, and jumped out with me. Still kissing me, he opened the car door with one hand, then for fraction of a second, our kiss broke. He pushed me in as fast as he could without killing me and opened his door and kissed me again before a second had passsed. He drove with one hand, eyes not on the road. I lost track of time. All I knew was that for another fraction of a second our kiss broke and I fell on the bed of a room with all the lights turned off. He jumped onto me, and passionately dug his fingers into my hair. His kiss gradually became softer, but no less passionate. Arms twined around each other, we stayed in the dark room for three days.

Just so u know, this isn't the end of the story. I'm currently writing more :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Please, I don't own Twilight nor am I in any way affiliated with the publishers or author. Nor am I to be held liable by law suits towards me by people who jumped out of their windows trying to be cool like Edward.

Oh, and please review this story, it's surprising how insecure one can be with their own stories, and it's even more hurtful to be ignored then insulted. So please review!! I will even accept flames of death.

Chapter 3

Bella's Prov.

Consciousness. Light streamed through the blinds from my left. Jasper and I were still entwined.

"How bad was the pain?" he asked me immediately, anxious.

"I couldn't feel it at all while you were kissing me."I said, truthfully.

"I wonder... how would you react if we had nothing else to worry about?" If I still had a heart it would have been beating furiously. My breathing, however, still became ragged. His jaw grazed the hollow at the bottom of my throat . His lips slowly went up my neck until they reached mine. I shivered in anticipation and pulled him as close to me as I could. When his lips reached mine, both of ours parted at the same time. The taste of his mouth was like the food of the gods. We kissed for hours, just focusing entirely on each other (hey, if I don't have to breath, I'm going to take advantage of it!). Finally, Jasper sat up.

" Alice has probably seen us by now..." He said. Horror washed through me, and then so did guilt.

"She's waiting for us at the house..." My voice felt so weak. Then, another horrible thought occured to me.

"Jasper?"

"Hmmm?"

"Please, guard your thoughts around Edward. I know this must be bad enough for Alice, but I don't want him to suffer too."

"Okay." I took a deep breath and sighed out,

"Let's go..."

Jasper's Prov.

I dreaded meeting Alice. That was an understatement. I was so afraid of what she would do. What she would say. And Edward. I wondered how he'd handled this. Alice had probably blocked him (mercifully) so he wouldn't know. I hoped she did anyways. We were driving towards my hous-... the Cullen's, house. We drove towards the grove and got out of the car. I walked in through the mahogany threshold hesitantly. We walked through the entrance room and into the dining room. Alice was sitting there on a straight wooden-backed chair with a furious expression. No, not furious, her expression was _**livid**_. With, of course, the entire family standing three steps behind her.  
"What were you thinking!" She said angrily, unknowingly quoting Emmett. Edward stepped forward,

" Damn it, Jasper! Couldn't you have waited for a fucking week!"

"I lost control. I... I don't have any excuses."

" You're damn right! You don't have any excuses even close to being feasible for what you did!"

"Ed-" Bella tried to say.

"Bella, shut the hell up! Jasper has broken our treaty with the Quileutes. They could have tried to kill us by now! Do you have any idea what you've-"

"Edward!" Bella yelled. "Edward, I've become so very disappointed. I know those words doesn't even begin to cover what I'm feeling. But, I forgive Jasper. It's not entirely his fault." Edward opened his mouth to speak, then thought better of it and kept his mouth shut.

"Everyone, please forgive Jasper. As I said earlier, it's not all of his fault. Let's just think of it as moot."

"Thank you, Bella. I'm sorry..." A strange mixture of guilt and appreciation colored my voice. I could feel the atmoshphere of the room. It was getting better, but it was still too tense.

"Don't be. This just threw us off schedule, Edward. In a few years we _**are**_ going to have a beautiful wedding. And we _**will**_ go to college together. Just not right now, while I'm an extremely bloodthirsty newborn." She gave a weak smile at this, trying to make everyone calm.

Bella's Prov.

Those were the most profanites I had heard from Edward in my life. He must have been really pissed at Jasper. I was so relieved that Alice hadn't mentioned anything about me and Jasper. But, wait, that wasn't like her. She would have told Edward the next instant that she knew. Unless, there was something so distracting that she could only have spare time to only glance at Jasper changing me. But what could possibly hold _**her**_ attention for that long?

Story is still being continued don't worry :)

Author's note: I called this story Dawn of Life because it seemed like the dawn of Bella's life. She had been born in the night, and her life is just beginning. I may or may not make a whole series as a testament to Twilight, but I don't know. I'm very new to writing.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight nor am I affiliated with the author or publishers. Nor shall I be held liable for law-suits because someone tried to imitate the stunts in this story. Please, don't jump out of a window while holding your girlfriend/boyfriend in one arm. It's just really idiotic.

Chapter 4

Edward's Prov.

Alice was upset. I didn't know why. But Jasper had been really distant from her lately. It was because Alice had to keep Bella at our house so Alice could assuage her pre-wedding fears a lot while Jasper had to go hunting every day to deal with the strain. He didn't want to take any chances. That was probably why he and Alice were distant. But I couldn't be sure. In about two weeks, Angela was coming over to visit. Bella had invited her over so they could finally talk and say their goodbyes. Jasper of course was also focusing on being on his best behavior for the visit. Bella came into my room.

"Edward, does Alice have to treat me like I'm her dressup barbie? I've dealt with this for the past month but it really is getting hard to endure. Could you, um, you know, limit her to twice a day?" I laughed. She was really so fascinating. But the two of us had grown just a little distant too, as Alice had had a premonition of Caius coming over for an unauthorized (by Aro) visit with Jane. I mentally shuddered at her name. Jane, the being to whom the pain of others was sweeter than honey. I had investigated, of course, and tried to track them. This of course, had given both Bella and I many sleepless nights while I searched for the vigilantes. But I kept on following false leads. One thing we were certain of; they were getting closer.

"Edward? Ummm... I was wondering... do you know why Alice and Jasper are so... distant?" Amazing. She's only been here for a month and she can feel the relationships between everyone.

"Perceptive, love. I have no idea why."

"Yes you do." She accused. I pretended to think about it while watching the impatience on her face rise. When she finally blushed, I told her,

"Well, my guess is that because Jasper is hunting, he's been away from her much more than he usually is."

"But shouldn't that bring them closer together?"  
"I don't know." Bella sighed at this. I took a strand of hair from her face and examined it. It was the most beautiful shade of brown, with a tint of red that only a vampire could see without sunlight. Bella said,

"You know, um, Rosalie asked me to go shopping with her. She said we should 'get to know each other'. And we're going to Olympia, tonight. She said you shouldn't come though, it should just be a girl's day out."

"I think you should go. At the very least Rosalie might not dislike you so much anymore..."

"Is it going to be too lonely for you though? Like, Jasper and Emmett are off hunting, Carlisle and Esme went on a honeymoon, you'll be all alone with Alice."

"I think I'll manage." I smiled at this and Bella gave a shaky laugh.

"Ok, then I'll go get ready, bye!"

1 hour and 34 minutes later

Alice's Prov.

"So ummm... Edward, what do you want to do?"

"Chess?"

"Nooo... ummm... you wouldn't want to do a makeover, would you?" I threw a pleading glance at him.

"Nooo... ummm... want to fight?" I sighed at this. I knew there wasn't anything else we would _**both**_ do.

"Sure, there's nothing else to do..." We went to the clearing were we last had a meeting with the werewolves to instruct them on how to kill newborn vampires. Good times, good times (or not). I saw that Edward was going to (try) be civil. That was fine with me. He wouldn't be able to be civil after four seconds of fighting me. If he wanted to win that is. We both fell into our crouched positions. This was going to be a close fight. He could read my mind, but I could read the future. However, that meant he could see the future through my eyes. The fight depended upon whose ability was stronger. We circled each other, pacing. I saw him running at me with a flurry of puches. I decided only a split second after I saw this what I was going to do. He saw that I was going to sidestep, but too late. I had moved a step to the side then grabbed at his neck. Before I could fully grasp him, he had escaped from my grip. The fight was long and arduous. He attacked me, while I dodged his attacks just at the last second and he avoided me when I would counter-attack, then started the chain all over again. I had to make sure that he was weary before I stroke the "death-blow"(mainly a tap on the neck). After an hour of nonstop fighting, I saw that he would be vulnerable to my death blow. I feinted an attack, then while he paused to block me I jumped up and landed behind him and reached to brush his neck. What he did next was very unexpected. He grabbed my hand and I dug my fingers into it. Instead of bringing me to him he threw me away. He ran up to me and got me in a tight embrace. I used my feet to trip him onto the ground. I was on the bottom and he was on the top. We both struggled furiously, I holding him down, he, struggling to get up. I put a lot of effort on my grip and his face plopped onto mine where his lips accidentally brushed against mine. The sudden burst of lust that burst from me was uncontrollable. I held him closer to me harder than I would have thought I was capable of. He didn't let go either, instead he wrapped his long arms around me and dug his fingers into my hair. Our lips opened, and I twined my tongue around his. The taste was so delicious. He put his hand into the small of my back and held me even more tightly with his beautifully pale arms. I inhaled his breath. Even through my mouth I could still smell his wonderful scent.

Still writing more :)

There seems to be some confusion about when these chapters take place. Let me clarify this, Chapter 1 takes place a week before Edward and Bella's wedding. Chapter 2 takes place on the later on the day of chapter 1. Chapter 3 takes place three days after Chapter 2. This chapter, chapter 4, takes place three weeks before the wedding, or two weeks before Chapter 1.

Quick question, am I writing too fast?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sorry this is only a little less than half of Chapter 5, but I'm still writing and I will edit this chapter. Sorry about the egotistical comments last chapter, but how mature can u expect me to be:)

Someone pointed out to me something that should have been obvious to me. It isn't in Edward's character to fall in love with Alice, but I guess I can't fit anything else into the storyline unless you want the plot to be extremely unorganized and confusing, I can't worry entirely about characterization, so you'll just deal with the occasional tweak.

It's finally out, sorry I took so long, I had a huge uber-mega block. Basic trig at age 13... i mean... whats the age min... 15 can do that to u

Unneccesary(spelling) Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight and nor am I affiliated with the author or publishers. Go sue someone else.

Edward's Prov.

I was beginning to wonder how I was able to not feel guilty while having on affair on Bella with her best friend Alice. Well, "guilty" was an understatement. Maybe it was because I was too busy enjoying myself. I used to love Bella so much though, what happened? I was wrapped out of these thoughts when Alice pulled me closer and started kissing me. She was being a bit clingy, couldn't she just let me think for a few minutes? But, then I forgot how to think as she tightly wound her arms around me and enveloped me in her scent. Her hands were gently caressing my neck, organizing my wild thoughts. It was, of course, mind numbing on how she had as much control over me as Bella ha... used to have. She finally noticed how distracted I was, and our kiss broke.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"You of all people should know."

"I know" Alice sighed. "I'm feeling so guilty about what this might do to Bella... we used to be best friends!" She had a bleary-eyed expression, and looked like tears were forming. I twined my arms around her and stroked her hair gently while she cried on my shoulder. "Should we stop this?" she asked.

"Do you think we could?" I replied softly in her ear.

"No."

"Me too."

"We'll just keep this as a secret. I can't see Bella finding out."

"You can see that far?

"No, I'll just have to keep an eye out."We sighed at this. At this rate, with the Voltouri to watch out for, Alice was going to have serious gaps in her vision.

"So, back to where we were before our day took a darker course?" Alice grinned her scary grin. We had the entire day alone...hint

Alice's Prov.

I'm not going to talk much about yesterday. Let's just say, it would have made an eight year-old vomit. Enough said, we were going to be alone in another few days, and I finally convinced Edward to go shopping. I know, amazing, isn't it? We were going to Seattle where they had at least twenty different malls in the entire city. And not the crappy kind like the ShoesForLess, or the 99-cent store. I'm talking Lacoste, Urban Outfitters, Borders, Hot Topic, Saks Fifth Avenue, D & G, Armani, and _**more**_. I shivered in excitement at the thought. I just might get a new car too. Or what that be overdoing it? Nah, I won't, Carlisle might get upset(hooray for clairvoyance). I threw a glance at Edward, who was guiltily staring at Bella. Poor Bella... but whatever happened, she must NOT know about this!


End file.
